marrygravefandomcom-20200213-history
Riseman Sawyer
Riseman Sawyer (ライズマン・ソーヤー, Raizuman Sōyā) in an undead who travels the world to collect the ingredients necessary for the Deadman's Recipe to bring his wife, Rosalie, back to life. Appearance During life, he has short cyan hair. After being resurrected by his wife, Rosalie, he retained the scars he got from being killed by Sergei, and stitches where his body parts cut out got sewed on and seems missing his one eye. He wore a long clothes, hat, boots and bandages all over his arms and body. He carries the coffin with Rosalie's corpse and the recipes inside it and the Deadman's Recipe on his hands. Personality An act now-ask later man, he went on trusting Dante. The same attitude made his wife fell in love with him. During his travels, he kept his emotions hidden from people, showing only facade of happiness, joy and his cheerful and energetic attitude, which Jean noticed. He can also tell an individual's emotions and personalities, like Jean's sadness of her friends and loved ones die before her, and Rosalie's secret, and Dante's skills. Plot Before Cape Side He was raised by a heartless couple, who made him work as a slave, but he never hated it. After a Werewolf pack killed his family, he met Dante. He followed the lad, even shielding his own body from Ghouls. They arrived at Cape Side months later, and there the duo met Rosalie. Cape Side The trio went inside Cape Side, a hidden sanctuary, and they lived there. As he possesses little skill in battle, but has experience as a "slave" on chores, he took the latter. He also paired with Rosalie on the task, while Dante was on gathering mission. But Sergei, one of the Cult's members stalked Rosalie, which led him to rescue her, nearly killing himself in the process, but Rosalie saved him and him giving her a necklace. He also fell in love with Rosalie, but struggled confessing to her. It took the Gemini Twins' push to make it. Tragedy They married with the Father as the priest, when Demons led by Sergei attacked the city. He volunteered himself as a blocking force to evacuate the people, but was killed by the Demonized Sergei himself, reducing him to a gory mess. He was buried alongside others, and Rosalie went to collect the recipes. Before the Journey 60 years after he died, Rosalie completed the Deadman's Recipe, and used it to resurrect him, in exchange of her life. He awoke, holding the corpse of his wife. He decided to use the same recipe, this time to resurrect his wife, even willing to sacrifice his immortality. Santos 40 years of his travels, he arrived on Santos, a town decimated by Goblins and Demons. He met Maria, and tried to steal one of the Elder Dragon bones. But a Jabberwock attacked the church, he rescued the people using the unfinished spell. He took the bone as a reward from the people. Tezzeret He met Tezzeret while he collects Mandragora roots. He was lured by the twin to stay at her home. But he noticed something, and was trapped inside a Slime, but escaped and destroyed the slime. He saved Tezzeret from self-immolation. He went on after collecting the Slime. Fairy Land He went to Fairy Land, a safe haven for people, created by Fairies. He wanted to take some Dark Fairy Dust, but was struggled with Jean's defiant attitude, he got her trust, but Orcs attacked the city. He repelled the attack and killed the Chief. As thanks, he got the dust and Jean followed him. Zel He met Zel while entering the area where Harpies roosting, but the man, with a sentient sword attacks him. The man was revealed to faking his attitude to steal his collection. The man attacks him, but later turned his attention to Rosalie's corpse. Jean took him away from Zel. But he was happy that he nearly died, as immortality made him feel nothing. Swamp of the Lich He went to the Swamp of the Lich to collect Mermaid Scales. But he was wrong, as the mermaids lived there peacefully, and the Lich is no more. He was told of a story when Rosalie saved the Mermaids from the Lich's grasp. He got the scales and moved on. Golem Along the way, they stumbled upon a Grave Cult member's corpse. Then they approached the ruins, but was repelled by Atos, a Guardian Golem. But the golem stopped attacking them when they knew the reason. But attacked them again after he revealed that he has a Deadman's Recipe Book on his hand. He concocted a plan, fooling the golem with the fallen Master's visage. The Golem disintegrated , collapsing with a ton of books. The books was there all along him, to prevent evil men from taking the Deadman Recipe Grimoires for their nefarious deeds and the old master died defending them. He went on after he buried the corpse and Atos' head and the books. Memory Shell The duo went to a place where Memory Shell abode, and mesmerized by the recordings he listened to, until he listened to a familiar voice, his own wife's recording. He took the shell and moved on. Meeting Along the way, the duo met a familiar face, but wondered why. Then, he saved both Jean by deliberately being devoured by the monster and commanding the lass on giving Rosalie the poison, which the lass hesitatingly obliged. The monster pukes, throwing everything it consumes. He was shocked in why the lass retrieved a necklace familiar to him. Powers and Abilities When he was alive, he possessed no abilities, but he developed skills essential for living. When he was resurrected, he got Immortality, meaning he can reanimate parts. He can also control amputated limbs. He also can rebuild a failed spell by consuming it. But his immortality has a fatal flaw, revealed when Zel attacked Rosalie's corpse. He was conected to the corpse, and the wounds taken by it, he will suffer too. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male